Acting Without Script
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: This is my first collaboration. Summary: Cat and Robbie have been dating secretly, until one day, Jade found out. Now, Jade is trying to break them up; will Jade succeed?


**Author's Notes: Welcome to my first ever (and JunoLuv's) collab FanFic! Clearing things up, I wrote Cat's POV, JunoLuv wrote Robbie's POV, and we really collaborated on the Narrator's POV. Read it, enjoy it, and review it! I want this story to have a load of reviews because we REALLY worked hard on it. Again, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

(Cat's POV)

_The next day..._

Ooh, boy! Another day! And, another day to see Robbie...Anyways, I think there's something special planned in school for today...Oh, what was it? It has something to do with dressing up all...nice and sophisticated. Oh, yeah! It's one of Sikowitz's all-day conditions things. Oh, that crazy teacher. Now, Ándre, Tori, Trina, Jade, Beck, Rex, Robbie, and I will clearly stand out of the school.

Okay, so now, what to wear...Maybe a red/black plaid skirt, with this designed white shirt. Ha, that rhymes!

_After a few minutes..._

Okay! I'm dressed! Hopefully, Robbie's dressed up really nice today too...

(Robbie's POV)

I lay in bed with a smile on my face, although not necessarily excited about the day that lay before me. I remembered I was supposed to dress up for school as soon as I woke up, and like most teenage boys, I wasn't looking forward to it. However, I was very anxious to see Cat today. In the same way that boys hate dressing up, girls seemed to love it and do it perfectly. Honestly, I can't wait to see what kind of outfit Cat throws together. She's beautiful on a normal day, but absolutely stunning when she dresses up.

After lying in bed for a few minutes, contemplating the day ahead, I get up and sift through my closet for something to wear. I eventually settle on a gray button up shirt that wasn't too fancy, and a pair of dark dress pants. After picking out my things, I grab Rex from my bed and let him pick out his dress clothes as well. As soon as he finishes, we both get dressed in our uncomfortable clothing and head off to school.

The smile is still etched in my face as I imagine what Cat will look like today, but goes away as Rex proceeds to pick on me for being so hopelessly blinded by puppy love.

(Cat's POV)

I look at the clock. Oh! Time to go to school!

_Later at school..._

Morning rush, great.

I stand there, wondering how to get to my locker. Without hesitating, I run through the crowd, and get to my locker.

I unlocked my locker, put in some stuff, put out some stuff, and close my locker.

Right when I closed my locker, I see Robbie, just staring at me.

"Oh, hey there, Robert," I greet, and then I quickly kiss him on the lips.

"Hello, Caterina," Robbie answers.

"My, you look very handsome today, and Rex too."

"Thank you! You don't look half-bad yourself. As a matter of fact, you look beautiful." I reply with a grin.

"Aw, thanks. I wonder what Ándre, Tori, Jade, and Beck wore for today..."

Then, the bell rings.

"Oh, we're going to be late for class!" I say as I drag Robbie to class.

As usual, Sikowitz greets us, and we sit next to each other.

"Okay everyone. It seems that everyone passed the "Sophisticated Dress Up Test." As for me, I failed because I had to ability to grow a mustache..." Sikowitz says to the class.

"No person can possibly grow a mustache in one day," Beck points out. Beck is wearing a tuxedo, with a bow tie. Very classy. But no friend could possibly be as classy and cute as my Robbie.

"Lies! My grandfather and father could. I guess my mustache went to my head. Oh, well. I'll grow one someday," Sikowitz replied.

"Okay, are we going to do something today or what? I didn't play dress up for this," Jade complains.

"Ah, yes. The challenge for today is to make up an act about something. I don't know, maybe a break-up or something? Maybe two people fighting about something? Surprise me. I'll tell your other teachers that you guys won't be attending their class for today. Now go. You have all day to do something," Sikowitz explains. "Class dismissed."

"Wait, Robbie. Stay for a second."

He nods, and stays.

We waited for the room to empty, and then I say: "Sikowitz! Over here!"

Sikowitz turns around.

"What is it, Caterina?" he asks, then takes a sip of his coconut milk.

"I just wanted to tell you that thanks to you, Robbie and I are now officially together!" I say.

"Um, okay. And...What did I do exactly?" Sikowitz questions as he takes another sip from his coconut.

"You don't remember?" Robbie frowns, "You really need to take it easy on the coconut milk, Sikowitz."

"It gives me visions!" He exclaims before releasing a sigh, "So… what'd I do?"

Robbie groans, "Basically, you helped Cat and I get together."

"Well, why on Earth would I do something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you weren't chemically uninhibited the other day." Robbie sighs, "Cat came to you with her crush on me, and you told her about the crush you thought I had on her to give her the courage to talk to me. I can't believe you don't remember and that you regret it."

Sikowitz shakes his head, "Now, now. Robbie, you know a person can't regret something they don't even remember."

(Narrator's POV)

Little do they know, Jade is currently listening to Robbie's, Cat's and Sikowitz's conversation.

"Oh, them people. They make this so easy! My act will be that I will force Cat and Robbie to break up. But, it won't just be an act. It'll be a serious reality break-up! Ha, just wait. This going to be fun," Jade murmurs to herself.

Then, Beck calls out, "Hey Jade, you coming to lunch or what?"

"Coming!" Jade shouts back. She leaves the smirk on her face.

Cat, Robbie, Rex, Tori, and Ándre sit on a table a few feet away from Jade and Beck.

"So, what do you have guys planned for Sikowitz's challenge?" Cat asks.

"Well, I planned a simple meet-up with Beck is all. Just add some conflict, and things will go smoothly," Ándre explains.

"I have no idea yet, but it will surely be shocking," Tori says.

"I'm sure that I'll do something along with Cat, and I have some rough ideas on what to do," Robbie replies

"Can't wait for whatever you are planning for," Cat responds.

As for Jade and Beck, they had other things to worry about, alongside the act. As Jade formulates a plan to break up Robbie and Cat, Beck is zoned out at his own pace.

'Hm, let's see, ' Jade thinks. 'What could possibly make Robbie and Cat want to break up with each other? I have a problem of my own. I want my revenge. My revenge from Robbie because he didn't eliminate that puppet... Oh, he'll pay...That's it! If repetitive bad events happen to Rex everyday, he'll pay more attention to Rex, and not Cat. And since Cat is practically a ticking time bomb, she could get mad at him for him ignoring her. Robbie would try to explain that it's not really his fault, but it's already too late for that, and they break up. Simple...right?'

(Cat's POV)

I wonder why Robbie wants me to keep our relationship a secret. Is it because he's afraid to be criticized? Or is it because he just wants to keep it to the side and just plainly not want other people know? Either way, we're technically still dating, right? Anyways, maybe I should start thinking about what Robbie and I will do for this act Sikowitz was planning.

Then, just then, I hear Jade talking to herself. I don't know how, but I tuned out everyone else and just listen to Jade.

"Okay, let me get this straight. Day after day of bad events for Rex, as Robbie starts to only care about Rex getting hurt. Cat noticing this, she get furious, and breaks up with him. Question is, how many days do I need? Never mind that, all my goal is that Cat needs to break up with Robbie. That will be a good enough revenge from him..." Jade whispers to herself.

Wait, what? Why is Jade planning such a horrible thing? It's horrible! I'm going to break up with Robbie? Unless, that's our act...That's it! Robbie and I will pretend to break up, right in front of Jade, but it's all an act, and Jade nor anyone else will know!

Now, how to plant that idea to Robbie's head... If only he knew what could possibly be going on. Oh, well. He'll know sooner or later.

As lunch ends, mostly everyone leaves the scene, except for the students of Sikowitz, since we didn't have any other place to go. This place is now a study hall, or an 'act hall', I should say. And, that's when I had to bring this topic up to Robbie.

"Hey, Robbie? Could I tell you something?" I ask.

He simply nods, as I start.

"Well, I heard a while ago that Jade was 'planning' to break us up. And, as much as it is horrible, it gave me an idea. What if...we did break up...but it was our act for Sikowitz's idea? The break-up would just be all pretend, but it has real effects for the ones around us, you know. Jade would be happy with the fake break-up, then our relationship wouldn't exist anymore to them, and we can earn our real relationship status back to secret. How does that sound?" I whisper to him.

(Robbie's POV)

I stare at Cat for a good minute or so, taking in everything she said and deciphering the meaning of it all. Finally, after gawking at her like an idiot, I find my voice and manage to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great plan. Nice work, Cat." I smiled, wrapping my arm around her and giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

(Narrator's POV)

With that, Robbie agreed and they went off back into the school.

Though, Tori is also catching up to the drama.

"That is horrible! I couldn't possibly let Jade hurt the perfect relationship of Cat and Robbie. They're normal when they are together!" Tori tells Beck.

"I know, right?" Beck answers back.

"But wait, why are you telling me this? Tori replies.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't want to handle this one, and you're really close friends with Cat."

"Well, I have to stop Jade from breaking them up. Who knows what she could possibly have planned?"

"I know I don't," Beck answers.

"I'll try my best to restrain her, even if it takes a chainsaw to do it," Tori promises.

"Just don't kill her. That's my job," Beck points out.

"Surely."

(Cat's POV)

_Back at Sikowitz's classroom..._

"Okay, everyone! It's almost the end of the day! We will be performing our acts in the hallway right outside! Who goes first?"

(Skip to just Tori, Ándre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, and Cat remaining to make their act)

"Wonderful! Next?" Sikowitz says.

"Wait, my act is actually needs a few days to grow. Do I have permission to make it stronger?" Jade interrupts.

"Sure, if you were planning bad events for someone. The maximum we can wait is 2 weeks. Is that enough?" Sikowitz offers.

"That would be swell!" Jade answers.

_After a week passes…_

"Okay, it's been a week. How's it going?" Sikowitz asks.

"Good. Just look outside."

(Cat's POV)

"You know the plan right?" I whisper to Robbie, even though no one will hear us in the main hallway.

"Of course. Tori might pop-up, and we'll improvise from there, but then we go back to our act."

"When will we start?" he asks.

"Now."

"How dare you? All you care about is Rex now!" I shout.

"That's not true at all! Caterina, listen to me..."

Then, Jade walks into the scene.

"No, don't. He's too much of a fool," Jade tells me.

Great, this plan is going the way it's supposed to.

Suddenly, Tori busts in the hallway.

"Stop! Fiend!" she yells at Jade.

"Oh, come on, not you!" Jade comments.

"Yeah, it's me. And, I know what you're up to," Tori adds.

"No you don't."

(Narrator's POV)

(Tori) "What the heck, Jade? Really? You're breaking them up because some puppet didn't die?"

(Jade) "No! I'm breaking them up because everyone still seems to think that a puppet could actually die! It's a puppet!"

(Cat and Robbie) "He's no puppet!"

(Tori) [To Jade] "You are so ridiculous."

(Jade) "Am I ridiculous? Am I? Look at you people. You're whining over a puppet!"

(Tori) "And so are you! What do you call that, Jade? It's still about Rex, either way."

(Jade) "I'm not whining over a puppet; I'm trying to help you losers."

(Robbie) "Loser...I'm a loser..."

(Cat) [To Robbie] "You're no loser. And Jade, be quiet. You're a mo-ron."

(Tori) "Helping? You're making it worse!"

(Jade) "I'm making it worse? Do you have any idea how much mayhem you have caused by coming to school here?"

(Tori) "Yes, I do!

As Jade and Tori bicker endlessly, Cat tip-toes to Robbie.

(Cat) [Whispering to Robbie] "Hey, Robert. Want to...you know...kiss? I mean, with all these problems, we never have time for each other."

(Robbie) [Whispering to Cat] "I'd love to endlessly make out with my own Caterina. I may pull back multiple times, though. I need my air."

(Cat) [Whispering to Robbie] "Of course, of course. Come on now, we don't have all day."

(Robbie) [Whispering to Cat] "Where are we going?"

(Cat) [Whispering to Robbie] "Either there, the janitor's room, the auditorium, or just outside."

(Robbie) [Whispering to Cat] "I choose outside. But not through those doors. Let's find another way to get out of this place."

Cat and Robbie exit the scene, as Tori and Jade continued their verbal fight.

(Tori) "Just...leave those two alone! What have they done to you? Did they try to break you and Beck up?"

(Jade) "Technically, no. But you have tried to break us up, and you're their friend soooo... I win."

(Tori) "Wha-...It was you and Beck who dragged me into it! And, I helped you afterwards!"

(Jade) "Sure, blame it on me and Beck. All you ever do is blame others for your mistakes!"

Then Jade glares at Tori.

(Tori) "Oh, now it's my fault? You're the one who questions Beck's friendships in the first place!"

(Jade) "I have reason to question those friendships! Especially with you making all of your advances on him every other day!"

(Tori) "Wait, what? No! It's-...I...I'm just saying that I certainly am not taking Beck from you."

(Jade) "So you admit to liking him! Ah-ha! I knew it!"

(Tori) "What? No! FYI, I like someone else other than Beck. And also, if I really did like Beck, I wouldn't even be here; I would be making out with him in his RV!"

(Jade) "What? So "if" you liked him you would promote him cheating on me with you? Hoe."

(Tori) "Don't even go there, Jade. And plus, I'm no gardening tool!"

(Jade) "Tori...you are so stupid. Why don't you just go find Ándre and make out with him? Gah!"

Tori gasps.

(Tori) Why you little-"

Tori tries to calm herself down.

(Tori) "Stupid? You think I'm stupid, then why am I here? Smarts requires talent!"

(Jade) "...Cat is here and obviously her elevator doesn't make it to the top floor, if you know what I'm saying."

(Tori) "Cat's not stupid, she is just different. Being different doesn't make someone stupid."

(Jade) "Different? Wow...okay, explain to me why Trina goes to this school. She is talentless and stupid. Anndd your sister having no talent and being stupid must be genetic."

(Tori) "You just won't stop can't you, you little demon? First, I know Trina is stupid and talentless. Why she's here, I have no idea. It's the school staff's fault or something."

(Jade) "Sure you know. Someone as talentless and stupid as you must understand why someone like you got in here."

(Tori) "Gah, I had enough of you for today! You...are so going down!"

Tori practically lost all of her temper, and went to full rage.

But, Jade didn't buy it.

(Jade) [Sarcastically] "Nyeh, I'm so scared."

(Tori) "GRAH!"

Then Tori randomly pulls out a chainsaw and points it to Jade.

(Tori) "Feel the fear now, Jade?"

(Jade) "Mehh...Still not feeling the fear."

Then Tori chainsaws Jade's locker in half.

(Tori) "I'll chainsaw this!"

(Jade) "Byah, oh no. Not my coffee!"

(Tori) "Just tell me that I'm not stupid, Rex is not a puppet, and you won't break up Cat and Robbie."

(Jade) "Fine! I'm not stupid, Rex is not a puppet, and you won't break up Cat and Robbie."

(Tori) "You fiend! You're going to get it..."

Tori completely destroys everything in Jade's locker.

(Jade) "Oh, no! You know, honestly, if you were truly having extreme rage, you'd chainsawed me."

Then Jade starts to walk away.

(Jade) "Meh."

(Tori) "Exactly, so you're next!"

Tori runs after Jade, as Jade starts to run away. They run all the way outside, and running towards Beck's RV.

(Jade) [Screaming] "Beck, start the truck! The crazy Tori girl is chasing me with a chainsaw!"

Beck emerges from his RV, and questions the scene.

(Beck) "Wait, what?"

(Tori) "Come taste rage, scaredy cat!"

(Beck) "Whoa, stop right there, chainsaw girl. Calm down and put that chainsaw away."

Tori completely stops, and throws the chainsaw away.

(Jade) "Beck, just make out with her or something, she's just sexually frustrated out the Yin-Yang!"

Jade jumps into Beck's RV.

(Tori) "That demon called me stupid and talentless! She's trying to break up a perfectly good couple!"

(Beck) "Jade? Apologize. NOW."

(Jade) "Not unless you kiss me first, Beck. I don't apologize to people for nothing."

Beck groans at the statement, and then he kisses Jade on the lips for 5 seconds.

(Beck) "Now, apologize like you mean it."

(Jade) "Sorry, Tori. Whatever. Can we go get coffee?"

(Tori) [To Jade] "You know, it's not that easy to make me forgive you."

Beck shrugs, and then uses the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on Jade.

Jade falls to the floor.

(Beck) "You know, I said it was my job to hurt/kill her. Plus, is that enough of an apology already? 12 hours of unconscious Jade? And, a coffee? AND, I'll help you get Ándre to date you."

(Tori) "Yep. I mean, I'm sorry that I almost took your job, but surely two days of Jade make it up. Plus, Ándre will be mine sooner or later anyways, but some help to get him to like me is good too."

Meanwhile, Cat and Robbie managed to find themselves ensconced outside Hollywood Arts in the lunch area. They ended up lying on a table instead of having a quickie make out session, something that the two of them decided against once they were outside. At least, they didn't want to at that very moment. Cat's head was buried in Robbie's chest, her red velvet hair falling around his shoulder and tickling his neck each time she breathed. He had his arms wrapped around her protectively, a gesture that Cat guessed had something to do with Jade attempting to break them up. She didn't mind, of course. It was dark outside and the cool air was beginning to bother Cat a little, thankfully she had Robbie to keep her warm.

"That one looks like a pig," Cat said, pointing up at a group of stars in the night sky, "Like, a really fat pig with a big snout."

Robbie squinted his eyes, but couldn't see a pig in mass of sky she gestured to, "I don't see it, hun. How about that one up there? That one looks kind of like a… fire ball."

Cat sat up a little and playfully smacked his shoulder, "Don't they all look like fire balls?"

"Maybe," He replied, giving her a soft peck on the lips, "You know, maybe star gazing isn't my thing."

"Can I guess what your thing is?" Cat grinned, moving her body on top of his and straddling his stomach.

"Guess away."

Cat leaned down and began running her lips from his face to his neck, kissing him with every small movement. She finally ended up back on his lips again, parting hers slightly and sucking on his.

Robbie released a sigh between kisses, "Good guess."

They continued making out on the table for what seemed like an eternity to them, and they never wanted it to end. Robbie ended up on top of Cat at some point and took control, but Cat quickly rolled them over so she could play with him the way she liked. After twenty minutes or so of this, the two of them fell off of the table, something that was inevitable from the start.

Cat fell on top of Robbie, and instead of yelping, the two of them burst into ridiculous laughter at the predicament they'd put themselves in.

"Cat, do you mind?" Robbie gasped after a few seconds, "You're knee is crushing my—"

"Oh my gosh!" Cat moved immediately, giggling as she cupped her hand over her mouth, "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen down… there!"

Laughter ensued once again, more so from Cat's end than Robbie's.

"Do you think we should go back and see if Jade and Tori killed each other yet?" Robbie asked.

Cat shrugged, "I don't know, would that be a good idea? We might walk in on something… illegal."

"We wouldn't be liable for any of it," He responded, "We'd be 'witnesses', even though we practically instigated the entire fight."

"We didn't do anything," Cat corrected him, "Our relationship is what caused all of this drama. So, technically, we aren't responsible at all."

Robbie sighed, "I'm confused."

"Me too," Cat nodded, "Let's just go see how things turned out, okay?"

Robbie groaned, "Fine. But we're going to my house after to finish what we started. If you know what I mean…"

Cat placed a finger on his lips, "I know exactly what you mean."

The duo kissed once more before joining their hands together and walking back to the school's entrance. Robbie courteously held the door open for Cat, and they continued walking down the hall hand-in-hand until they made it to where they'd left Tori and Jade.

Robbie stopped cold when the sight came into view, "Um, guys? What happened here?"

Cat gasped and jumped behind Robbie, "Is Jade… okay?"

"Yes, and no," Beck answered.

"I almost got to my boiling point, but Beck here decided to play it safe and knocked Jade unconscious..." Tori added.

"But, she'll be like this for at least twelve hours, maybe even a day if I pinched her nerve really badly," Beck said.

"Well, that doesn't seem knew to me...Was it the Vulcan Nerve Pinch?" Robbie asked.

"Yep. But, mine are so clever, and to the point, you could be knocked out for a day!" Beck replied.

"Isn't that bad for Jade though? I know she's mean and all, but really?" Cat questioned.

"Meah. It's my job to force pain to Jade whenever it's necessary...or just whenever I want to or feel like it. This happens like every two weeks."

"Ah, okay. So...can we go home now? We'd care any less, but..." Robbie wondered.

"Uh, sure. We'll take care of this," Tori tells them.

Robbie nods, and whispered to Cat: "Come on, now. Let's go to my house."

Cat and Robbie held hands once more, then they left.

"Got a plan to hide Jade from the rest of the school for twelve hours?" Tori asked.

"We could bury her..." Beck suggested.

"No! Beck, you're her boyfriend, and yet you act like this?" Tori questioned.

"Well, she's a...you know... I mean, I'm about to dump her. And for real this time. Like really, who could stand her?" Beck shrugged.

"True. So, are we getting that coffee or what?" Tori said as she started to leave.

"Right behind you!" Beck ran to Tori as they go outside, and Jade remained on the floor.

As that happened, Sikowitz and his class wondered what the heck just happened.

"Wow. That seemed so real! But, I know that's acting, so...They did an excellent act, whatsoever," Sikowitz commented.

"What about the rest of us?" the class said.

"Well, whatever. All of you are good, but they, out there, are amazing. Be like them," Sikowitz replied.

"Can we go away now? It's like 6 in the evening," one person in the class shouted.

"Go ahead," Sikowitz opened the door.

The class left the room quickly, as Sikowitz walked to the unconscious Jade.

"Seemingly real, but still not buying it. Meh, I'll leave her here."

Sikowitz left the scene.

* * *

Robbie Shapiro Journal Entry #138

I've really been writing in this thing more than usual. My mother will probably be pleased, but I'm sure her feelings on the subject will change when she begins reading my entries for the past couple of weeks.

I should explain better, even if I've written all of this before.

It all started with Cat and I becoming, well, Cat and I. We began dating a few weeks ago, and we were doing a great job of keeping it secret until Cat got the idea to thank Sikowitz for getting us together in the first place by practically forcing us to face our true feelings for one another. He was low on coconut milk that morning, which is a fact that Cat and I should have considered before thanking him for something "normal" he managed to do for us.

Sikowitz was actually drinking coconut milk the day we thanked him for his help in getting the two of us to begin dating, and as fate would have it, he didn't remember anything about helping us. I was frustrated, Cat was confused, and Jade – whom we had no idea was listening in on our conversation – was completely caught off-guard upon hearing Cat was my girlfriend.

For whatever reason, Jade didn't approve of my relationship with Cat and began plotting to get us to break up. Cat never fully explained why Jade wanted us to break up so badly, but I have a feeling it had something to do with Rex. About a week before this Rex almost died but the doctors at the hospital brought him back. Jade has never liked Rex, so she was furious when she learned he ended up surviving his ride through the Turblow-Jet that Tori caused.

I still haven't fully forgiven Tori for almost killing my best friend.

Anyways, Cat ended up coming up with a terrific plan to keep our relationship not only intact, but secret as well. We were supposed to do an "act" for Sikowitz's class, and she decided that it would be best if we pretended to break up for our act. That way not only would Jade stop trying to rip us apart, but any other attempts at hurting our relationship would be tarnished because according to the rest of the world, there would be no relationship. Eventually we would have to come out with the fact that we were dating, but it would be better to wait anyways considering what Jade had planned.

As that first day went on, a few students performed their acts while Cat and I worked on perfecting our break up. It took us a week to get it right, but when we did it was absolutely brilliant. I'm sure that everyone in the school thought it was real and not an act, well, everyone except Sikowitz since he was forced to believe that it was only an act. Jade ended up unintentionally playing a part in our break up, as well as Tori. Eventually, Cat and I gave up on watching Tori and Jade "fight" over practically nothing, and we went outside initially to make out, but instead started watching the stars. Cat didn't want us to have a relationship like some of our friends had that only involved physical attraction because she said there was much more to love than that. I agreed, even if I was looking forward to kissing my girlfriend that night.

We did end up making out for a good half hour or so after looking up at the stars for a while. Cat was an amazing kisser, and she told me today after school that she thought I was a good one too. I think our relationship was strengthened that night in a way neither of us knew of. I still don't completely understand it, but in the hours following we were closer and much more loving toward one another.

After we finished outside, we finally decided to go back into the school and see what became of Tori and Jade's fight. We were surprised to learn that Beck had to end it by pinching Jade's neck and knocking her out, and Cat and I were both a bit appalled at how Tori and Beck handled things. They were definitely a bit harsh, even though it was Jade, but we decided to let it slide and go on home.

Neither of us knows what Beck and Tori did with Jade after we left, and I'm kind of happy we don't know. At least we won't be legally involved if they hurt her in any way…

Cat and I ended up at my house after the zany day at school, and we messed around a little in my room before she decided to go back home. That was only an hour ago. I'm happy she left, I had a lot to get off my chest from the past few weeks and writing in a journal is utterly embarrassing when your girlfriend is around.

* * *

(Cat's POV)

Dear Wonderful Diary Full of Wonderful Happenings!

Today, was one of the best days I have ever went through. Well, actually, there's a handful of best days I went through, but this is the most recent one.

So, today, which only seemed to start just a few hours ago, was, obviously, the best day of my life. Though, last week triggered what happened today. Last week, there was this sophisticated act thing Sikowitz had made up as an assignment to our class. He told us to make it surprising. Well, at that time, I didn't know what to do, but it surely involved Robbie, no matter what the act was. After all that yammering, the bell rung. I waited for the class to empty, because I just wanted to thank Sikowitz for everything. Why exactly? I'm not so sure. So, I thanked Sikowitz, but he didn't remember such thing about helping me. Maybe it's because of that coconut milk Sikowitz keeps drinking. I mean, that day he helped me, he only took one sip, then stopped. Either way, he completely forgot about helping me, which made me think that thanking him in the first place was useless.

Little did the three of us know, Jade was also listening to this conversation that barely existed to one out of three people. I found this out when we were all in the lunch area. For some reason, my surroundings got quiet, and I only heard Jade's voice. That's when I heard that Jade was planning to break up Robbie and I for good. That's the same time I got the idea for our act. At that time, I thought that our act should be about Robbie and I breaking up for some reason, and everyone think it's real. Of course, Jade had to be part of it too, since it's for her. I say it's more like a counter plan than an actual act. Anyways, I told Robbie about my plan, and all about how Jade was planning to break us up, and how we could counter her with an act of ours, and he happily agreed to do so.

Meanwhile, Jade asked Sikowitz to give her a week so she could perfect her act. He gave her the week, and in that time, Robbie and I were also working on how we should go about with our act. Of course I want this act to be as real as possible because we want this relationship tarnished...Ha, tarnished. It's a funny word. Any who, I planned for our act to be us breaking up because we want everyone to think that we really broke up. Then, any thing related to the relationship will be erased. With them not knowing, Robbie and I will still be together, since this is just an act after all. I also had to make alternative lines for Robbie and I just in case anyone rushes in and interrupts us.

With that, a week pass, full of passion and improvisation included, and next thing we know, we were about to start our act. It all went well until Jade barged in and helped me to 'break up' with him. Just after that, Tori rushes in and tries to save the day. Tori and Jade started to bicker about things that didn't even lead back to the main problem. So, since we weren't really interested into getting with the fight, so I decided to take Robbie someplace and plainly make out with him. As always, he agreed, and we went on with this plan. He's such a shy guy, but he's an amazing kisser. Who knew a guy like him could kiss _that_ good? Okay, so we started off just simply star-gazing. I saw a fat pig with a big snout in the stars. Robbie saw a fireball. Just after a few minutes, we started to kiss like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to stay on the top, but Robbie kept turning the tables on me, and he got on top. But, I quickly turn back the tables, so I could kiss him the way I wanted to. It took us maybe 30 minutes until I decided to tell Robbie that we should check up on Tori and Jade. After a few moments of semi-argument, we finally did agree to check on them.

So, we kissed once more, held hands, then walked our way back into the school. Once we did get to where we left Tori and Jade, we saw that Jade was 'dead'. We wondered why she seemed dead, and Beck surprisingly was the one who did that to her. He said she'll be fine, so Robbie offered to go to his house earlier than planned. When we got there, I messed around with his house, since I have never seen his house before. Then, we got to his room, in which was a wonderful little room filled with his favorite stuff in it. And of course, there was Rex, sleeping, on the bed. I asked Robbie why he hasn't been carrying Rex around, and he answered that Rex has a semi-coma or something, and he doesn't want to bother Rex anymore if Rex was going through this 'semi-coma'. Until he was certain that Rex can completely do all his daily tasks, he'd just leave Rex there. After that little conversation, we went on and played around some more. It took maybe...an hour or so until I remembered that I had to go home at that time. Now don't worry, I'm here now, at home, for that was just 60 minutes ago. Today was just amazing. Too bad it has to end. I wish I could sleep with Robbie tomorrow. I love cuddling with him. Oh, well. Either way, tomorrow's another day to love him more and more. Until next time, Wonderful Diary. As for me, it's time to sleep! I'll be right there, bedroom!


End file.
